She Who Cried Wolf
by Kiatruuu
Summary: "Do you love me?" Draco asks, a smile on his face visible "Of course I do" Hermione answers "Do you really love me?" He asks again "I really love you, Draco" she smiles at him "Do you really truly love me?" he asks once more she covers her face with both hands as she sobs, she's the girl who cried wolf


**Disclaimer: **I never owned Harry Potter and this is actually inspired by something I read years ago. I forgot the title so fml

**A/N:** I really wanted to make the ending a little tragic but idk why I couldn't. It's just too much.

* * *

_~ Two Years Ago ~_

_He stood in front of her, holding her hand as both looked at each other's eyes. She's important to him because she saved him. He's important to her because she once lost him and she doesn't want it to happen again. He smiles at her, she smiles back._

"_I love you, Hermione" he tells her, "Can we be more than just friends?" he asks, nervous_

"_I've always loved you, too" she smiles at him, telling the first and biggest lie she's ever made_

* * *

Hermione was happily reading her book undisturbed. A year after she and Draco started to become lovers, they both bought a flat together. Living together, it's easy to see how in love Draco is with her. When her friends found out she was lying to them and had a friendship with Draco years ago, they decided to leave her, during those times, she was doing her seventh year back in Hogwarts and had nowhere to go. No parents to return to after obliviating their memories, no friends to rely on since they decided to abandon her when they found out her friendship with the ex-Death Eater. She was alone, until Draco came back for her.

"I'm home" a voice mutters so close to her ears, she felt arms wrap around her waist

"Mmm… Since when did you arrive?" she asks, masking her feelings

"Just a few minutes ago" he says, nipping on her neck, he then pulls away, "C'mon! Change something a little formal, we're going to have dinner on this new restaurant Blaise recommended me" he says

"Why? We can still enjoy the night here. You don't have to-"

"I'm doing this because I love you, Mione" he smiles at her

Her chest tightened, that smile that only her love, no, her lies could produce. She composes herself then smiles "I love you, too, my stupid Draco" _I lied to him again but if it means I could keep him, it's worth it_…

"You're so mean" he laughs, a joyous laugh

_I'm begging you_ "Idiot, let me get ready" she hurries to their shared room _stop smiling like that…_

"Hurry up, 'kay?" he calls out

Upon arriving to their room, she saw a little velvet box with a 'For Hermione' on it. Out of curiosity she opened it and saw a beautiful emerald necklace.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione" a voice says behind her as muscular arms circle her tiny waist.

"Draco, you shouldn't have" she tells him

"I insist" he takes the necklace from her, then putting it on her neck as he smiles, "I love you, Hermione" he mutters as he buries his face on her hair.

_Draco, please…_ "I love you, too, Draco" was the only words that escaped her lips. _I'll never lie to him again_

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was their fourth year at Hogwarts and the school was having the Triwizard Tournament. The school was now celebrating the Yule Ball with schools: Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. The night was splendid and beautiful, and Hermione was asked for a dance by Viktor Krum. The night was perfect, until she eventually ended up having a fight with a certain hot-headed Weasley that night. After their argument, she was in tears, instead of crying at the staircase, she decided to go somewhere secluded, somewhere private._

"_Fought with Weaselbee, Granger?" asked a voice that she knew all too well_

"_So much for privacy…" she mutters_

"_Stop being rude and answer me, Granger" he sneers "Did your parents ever thought you how to be polite?"_

"_You know what, Malfoy? Shut up!" she fumes "Shut up with your sodding nonsense! I've had enough of all of you! You men think you own everything; you men think you're so clever! But you're not! You can't tell me what to do! Neither can Ron or Harry! You can't tell me who I should and shouldn't go to the ball with!" she then glares at him, "Just because I have a wild mane, an insufferable know-it-all, and not as pretty as other girls mean I can't go to the Yule Ball with a date? I can be beautiful if I wanted to! But I don't want you lot being all total douche bags about it!"_

"_You done?" he asks, listening to every word she said_

"_Y-yeah…" she answered, surprised still not hearing a nasty remark from the Slytherin_

"_You know what?" he says, sitting beside her, "I know how you feel"_

"_You? Draco Lucius Malfoy? Know what I, Hermione Jean 'Mudblood' Granger, feel?" she asks_

"_Hey, just because I'm a mortal Adonis and rich doesn't mean I don't have feelings" he smirks "Besides, my friends are kind of like that"_

"_Really?" she asks "How so?"_

"_You know I took Pansy for the ball right? Well, I didn't really ask her… I don't really plan on having a date either but Blaise and Theo made me ask her out" he sighs "By the way, Granger?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_I'd like to apologize because… You know… I made fun of your blood heritage…" he says lowly_

"_Apology accepted, Malfoy" she smiles "I'm still not sorry for punching you, though" she smirks_

_He laughs, she laughs. They spent the rest of night together and ever since then, they'd meet up some time by the Black Lake to comfort each other with problems about their friends meddling about their personal lives. They both decided to keep it a secret from them since they knew that they'll never accept their new-found friendship. _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

It was months after Hermione's birthday, she and Daphne decided to go drinking that night. Only one person knew about her situation about lying to Draco and it was Daphne. At first, she was furious at the former golden Gryffindor girl but changed her mind and decided to just help her.

"What are you planning now?" Daphne asks, staring at her glass

"Hmmm…?" A tipsy Hermione looks at Daphne

"You're a happy couple, right?" Daphne chuckles "Until you fuck shite up and ruin everything" she smiles to herself "He's proud, annoying, bossy… Just like you"

"Sod off, Daph" Hermione mutters, drinking the firewhiskey on her glass, "He's... special..."

"I wonder, though… If you ever regretted…" she takes a sip of her Stellar Artois, "You made him believe that fucked up lie" she chuckles "you've been double crossing a lot of people ever since you became a spy during operations, what difference does it make, Hermione Jean Granger?"

"I told you to SHUT UP!" she yells in her drunken state, "He's special to me, okay! Just being with him is enough of a reason for me to lie!" she states, looking at her empty glass of firewhiskey. _How did things come to this… How could I do this…_

"Pity…" Hermione looks at the blonde haired witch "I wonder… How would Draco feel if he knew you're true feelings…"

"Daphne… Please…" Hermione sobbed

"Ever since you two dated, ever since that day you saved his life, he became a changed man. Now putting others before his self but…" she takes another sip in her glass, "What would he react if he finds out that his cute little Hermione never love him the way he did to you?"

"Stop" she sobs

"Mione"

"No…" _This can't be_

"You,"

"Please!" _He can't know_

"Made a lie that can never be undone"

With those words, she cried. Daphne knocked too much sense in her that even her drunken self understood it all. He knew, he must have known. Maybe that's why Daphne is knocking some sense into her so hard. Draco must have known. With that, Daphne apparated her and Hermione to her flat with Draco.

"Daphne, good evening" Draco greeted the witch

"Greets later, get Hermione off of me" she mutters, "I can feel her drool on my neck!"

He laughs, and carries her girlfriend, "would you like coffee?" Draco asks

"Pass, I have to meet up with Blaise" Daphne says, her boyfriend is probably worried by now, "take care" with that, she disapparated

"Hermione?" Draco calls her name "Baby, get up" he murmurs in her ear "Daphne took you here" he mutters. "Seriously, Mione, if you keep getting yourself dru-"

She cuts him off, a seductive yet drunk grin on her face, "Draco, let's do _it_" she insisted.

With that, she kissed him forcefully. A kiss filled with hunger, lust… and regret. She was lying to him again. _Pretend to love him, pretend to love him_ she repeated to herself. She can feel Draco's mouth and tongue trailing down her neck. Sucking and nipping on her exposed flesh as his hands remove her clothes.

Once they're out of the way, he trails down to her perky breasts. His tongue flicked her nipple teasingly, slowly circling it with his tongue as she groaned. He then did light licks, causing her to growl from his torturous treatment. He proceeded to abuse her pink buds with his mouth, tongue and teeth. Nibbling and sucking alternatively.

She moans loudly, his hand now trailing to her wetness, his finger teasing her needing mound as he abuse her breasts with his free hand and mouth. He continued teasing, torturing the brown haired witch with his hands on her core.

"D-Draco! P-Put it in me!" she cried out, "I beg you, please!"

With that, he plunges himself into her, thrusting on her wet womanhood as she cries his name again and again. _Pretend to love him, pretend to love him_ she repeated to herself. His erection hitting her in the right place, driving her body crazy with pleasure, she moans his name, he moans her name as they both release.

"I love you, Hermione" Draco murmurs as he lies beside her, wrapping his arm protectively around her waist.

_I can't pay the price to tell him the truth_, "I…" _even though it means I'll keep on living in a lie _"Love you, too, Draco"

The following day came, she lied again. So did the next day until the day of their anniversary. She was nervous. She lied for so long. Draco never knew, it was better that way. She was a wreck. She stared at the door, waiting for him to arrive and greet her. She wanted to tell him but never gathered the Gryffindor courage to do it. She always lost her voice whenever she tried. That very night, they had sex once more, upon Hermione's request. The following day she opened her eyes, Draco was gone, and she looked around, only to see him standing by the door frame. His eyes, now, dull and red.

"Morning, Draco" she greeted nervously. _If he finds out my lie… I'm done for…_

_"_Do you love me?" Draco asks, a smile on his face visible

"Of course I do" Hermione answers, _could it be?_

"Do you really love me?" He asks again

"I really love you, Draco" she smiles at him, _This is the end for me..._

"Do you _really truly_ love me?" he asks once more

"... I'm sorry" she covers her face with both hands as she sobs, _I'm the girl who cried wolf_

"I know…" he says in a faint whisper, "You were silly, stupid… I knew you were lonely that's why I know you won't refuse me… I pretended… I pretended I didn't know how you truly felt" he looks at her, faking a smile as his tears stains her cheek. "I guess, I was lying, too" he says walking towards the bed, sitting beside her.

"Hey, Draco… I… I'm sure" she cries "I've always loved you" _Just keep smiling_

"Yeah…" he comforts her, smiling

_This time, I'll speak the truth_

"I knew that" he embraces her feeble body tightly

_I know I wanted this man_

**The End**


End file.
